Fun Harry Potter facts
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: 24 Facts about Harry Potter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just some fun and maybe a couple sad facts about Harry Potter**

**1.** According to J. K. Rowlings, there are only 5 foreign wizarding schools other than hogwarts; one in France, one in Brazil, one in New England, one in Northern Europe, and one for the wizarding dramatic arts.

**2.** J. K. Rowlings wanted to show how hard it is to not have money when the others do through Ron's character and the rest of the Weasley family.

**3. **Charlie Weasley was the only Weasley that was in the books and in none of the movies.

**4. **Harry and Ron will never read Hogwarts, A History.

**5. **George Weasley will never be able to produce a patronus charm after Fred's death because all his happy memories involved him.

**6. **Crabbe is not featured in the Deathley Hallows part 2 movie because he was arrested for possession of marijuana.

**7. **The actors that play the weasley twins aren't actual gingers.

**8.** Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley) owns an ice cream truck.

**9. **The driver and conductor of the knight bus, Ernie and Stanley, are named after Rowling's grandfathers.

**10. **If a Muggle came across Hogwarts, it would appear to them as an old building with a sign reading "keep out: dangerous building".

**11.** Ron's patronus is a jack russel terrier, which are known for chasing **otters**. Hermionie's patronus happens to be an **otter**.

**12. **J. K. Rowlings and Harry Potter share the same birthday, July 31st.

**13. **Emma Watson broke her wrist during filming of the chamber of secrets. In some shots you can see her cast under her sleeve.

**14. **Draco Malfoy attended Fred Weasley's funeral. He stood in the far back, careful not to be seen, and after he thought everyone had left, he lingered a bit. He'd never let on that he actually thought the twins were quite funny, and he was truly sorry he'd been part of the reason that Fred died. He felt that way in regards to everyone that had been hurt and lost in the war, but he could barely get up the courage to go to fred's funeral, let alone anyone else's. Draco would never tell anyone he was there, and George would never tell anyone he saw him cry, apologizing to a headstone.

**15. **There's a magic potion for developing photographs and it's that potion that makes the photos move.

**16. **Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) has more money than Prince Harry, the Prince of Wales.

**17. **The first time in goblet of fire that Emma had to walk down the stairs during the yule ball scene, she fell down the stairs.

**18. **Snape hates Neville so much because Neville could have been the other chosen one, meaning Lily would have survived.

**19. **Voldemort cannot love because he was concieved under the effects of a love potion.

**20. **After the horcrux in harry was destroyed, he lost the ability to speak Parseltongue.

**21. **Minerva Mcgonagall played on the gryffindor quidditch team while she attended hogwarts.

**22. **Severus Snape is the only death eater who can produce a patronus.

**(Last one yay!)**

**23.** All the books in Dumbledore's office are just the Yellow Pages rebound to look old.

**Well hope you liked em and stuff**


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

ScourgeFanatic101


End file.
